gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 95
Men, Be A Madao (男たちよマダオであれ, Otoko tachi yo madao de are) is the ninty-fifth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction molester. Haga, the man who appears before him is claims to be Hatsu's lover. Furthermore, he is a skilled prosecutor and is defending the victim in the molestation trial. Haga uses the situation to his advantage and tells Hasegawa that he'll let him be found innocent if he divorces Hatsu, but that he'll make sure he's guilty if he doesn't. Hasegawa loses all hope in life and is completely crushed. But Gintoki cheers him up, and Hasegawa becomes determined to fight Haga until the end. Plot Haga makes his opening statement concerning the case at hand was an attempted act of molestation. Gintoki raises an objection to the opening statement. He claims the entire situation was an accident that escalated to Hasegawa performing the Kinniku Buster on an innocent bystander. Maintaining a calm composure, Haga refutes Gintoki's claim as an accident as the Kinniku Buster is a hard move to pull off. Another objection is raised by Gintoki, who argues that the move was originally created to defeat supervillains. Therefore, the attack is not a form of molestation. Furthermore, Gintoki argues that what Hasegawa used wasn't the Kinnuku Buster but a nuance called the Hasegawa Buster. Haga raises an objection claiming no matter the person who uses the Kinniku Buster. It still should rightfully be called by the origin name. However, Gintoki raises another objection as to the move was never originally created by Kinnikuman. The move was taught to him by his mentor Prince Kamahame. The judge decides to uphold Gintoki's objection. The trial proceeds and when asked to submit evidence to the court, Haga submits a bunch of porno DVDs that Hasegawa owned. An objection is raised by Gintoki who files the notion to watch the DVDs for validity. Another objection is raised by Haga who argues contrary to the notion. The judge, however, rules in favor of Gintoki. The DVDs are watched and the judge rules out the evidence submitted by the prosecutor. Before Gintoki could have the case dismissed, Haga submits new evidential facts. Gintoki tries to raise an objection but it's overruled. The evidence submitted is Episode 92 of the Gintama anime, where Gintoki peeps on a woman undressing. Although the case against him was dropped, Haga points out that the suspicion is still raised. Furthermore, Gintoki's adequacy to defend Hasegawa comes into question as his actions are biased to the case. Incited by Haga's question the audience starts to stir and are silenced by the presiding judge. An objection is raised by Gintoki who argues that his affairs have nothing to do with the case. Haga argues otherwise as to the depravity of the event fuels the bias of the defense. Gintoki argues in his defense and threatens Haga. Due to Gintoki's outburst, all seems lost and Haga submits that the case is finished. Hasegawa then raises his own objection and submits evidence of Haga's own bias. He then discloses that Haga tried to coerce him into sign the divorce papers so he could marry his wife Hatsu. Haga, however, refutes the claims against him. He argues that it's the defendant's grudge that forced him to implicate him in his contrived plot for his defense. Once again submitting the notion to end the trial, Gintoki raises another objection. The objection raised was about Haga's so-called "Love" as his womanizing tendencies are revealed. Prosecutor Haga tries to refute the evidence but Gintoki discloses a poignant tale about Hasegawa and his wife Hatsu. Hatsu was in the audience during the trial and the judge then delivers his verdict of Guilty... for making his wife cry. Hasegawa then chases after his wife and once he reaches her... accidentally uses the Hasegawa Buster on her. Characters *Hasegawa Taizou *Sakata Gintoki *Haga Kenji *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Hasegawa Hatsu Trivia Category:Episodes